Namco X Capcom: Crisis
is a 2D crossover fighting game developed by Arc System Works, in collaboration with Bandai Namco Games and Capcom, and published by Capcom. It was first released in the arcade on October 19, 2019 before it was released on April 4, 2020 worldwide for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Featuring characters from franchises produced by Namco and Capcom to celebrate the 65th and 40th anniversaries of the respective companies, it is the sequel/spiritual successor to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namco_%C3%97_Capcom ''Namco × Capcom] released 15 years prior and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Street_Fighter_X_Tekken Street Fighter X Tekken], and chronologically the first installment of the ''Cross Crisis'' series. Production With the success of Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds, its creator and then-executive director of Banpresto, Sam Imbecile wanted to expand on the story further by creating a prequel series leading up to the game's events. Three months after Project X Zone 3's release, Sam announced via his Twitter that a sequel to Street Fighter X Tekken is now entering development, especially with the news two months later that Bandai Namco cancelled the development of Tekken X Street Fighter, which was supposed to be in accordance with the agreement the company and Capcom made back in 2012 of making two crossover fighting games between Tekken and Street Fighter based on the style of each. Plot In aftermath of the events of Street Fighter X Tekken, in an alternate universe codenamed Earth-Z000X, the Great Lunarium Kingdom, led by an arrogant and confused Princess Lunatemis and her executives, that is standing proudly at the Moon and currently fighting against Earth's revolutionary government rebelling against their colonists, discovers the technology to travel through dimensions and gathers allies from the Dimensions of the Azure Void (the Capcom Multiverse) to expand their empire beyond their own universe. Opposing Lunarium is a group of superheroes, led by the noble Knight of Justice Volthur, that in turn gathers warriors and fighters from the Dimensions of the Crimson Light (the Namco Multiverse) to defend the worlds from Lunarium's war of conquest and colonization. However, darker forces may be actually manipulating the entire conflict as they please behind the curtain, especially with a peculiar device that was found known as the Crossgate… Gameplay The gameplay mechanics of the game are reminiscent of its predecessor Street Fighter X Tekken. This time, players have an option to fight in singles, two-person tag battles or three-on-threes, though the game's Story Mode and Arcade Mode mandates the use of two-person tag teams. Featured Titles Namco * Namco Cross Series ** Namco × Capcom ** Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED ** Project X Zone ** Project X Zone 2: Brave New World * Tekken series ** Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion ** Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ** Tekken 7 * Campus Special Investigator Hikaruon * Klonoa * Soul Calibur series * God Eater * Tales series ** Tales of Vesperia ** Tales of Xillia * Time Crisis * Genpei Toumaden * Yokai Dochuki * Adventure of Valkyrie * Splatterhouse * .hack series * Yumeria * Pac-Man * Dig Dug * Wonder Momo * The Tower of Druaga * Dark Souls III * Xenosaga * Baraduke * Burning Force * Bravoman Capcom * Vs. Capcom series ** Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * Street Fighter series ** Street Fighter Alpha 3 ** Street Fighter III ** Street Fighter IV ** Street Fighter V ** Final Fight ** Rival Schools ** Capcom Fighting Evolution * Mega Man series ** Mega Man X * Darkstalkers * Devil May Cry * Sengoku BASARA * Resident Evil * Dino Crisis * Captain Commando * Strider * Ace Attorney * Zack & Wiki * Star Gladiator * Power Stone * Ghosts 'n Goblins * Monster Hunter * Gaist Crusher * Asura's Wrath * God Hand * Onimusha * Red Earth * Viewtiful Joe Original Characters * - The superhero identity of and the main protagonist. * - The superheroine identity of . * - * - * - * - * - * - * - The mother of Lunatemis, the queen of the Great Lunarium Kingdom, who is the 12th direct descendant of the original Lunarverse, the Goddess of the Universe. * - Known as the , he is a mysterious enigmatic knight who serves the executives of the Great Lunarium Kingdom, much to his chargin. He also becomes Volthur's main rival. * - The seemingly all-powerful who is the evil counterpart of the first Lunarverse, the sworn enemy of Lunarium's most ancient ancestors and final boss of the game. Characters The characters denoted in an asterisk (*) are unlockable. Characters with two asterisks (**) are available via paid or free DLC. Namco Capcom Character Art Gallery Namco Volthur.png|Super Electromagnetic Knight Volthur Silva_Star.png|Silva Star Hikaruon.png|Special Investigator Hikaruon PXZ2-ReijiArisu.png|Reiji Arisu Xiaomu-0.png|Xiaomu Saya.png|Saya Kogoro_Tenzai.png|Kogoro Tenzai Mii_Kouryuuji.png|Mii Kouryuuji Haken_Browning.png|Haken Browning Kaguya_Nanbu.png|Kaguya Nanbu Fighter Roar.png|Fighter Roar KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS T-elos.png|T-elos Jin Kazama-0.png|Jin Kazama Kazuya Mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima Heihachi Mishima-0.png|Heihachi Mishima Jinpachi_Mishima.png|Jinpachi Mishima Kazumi_Mishima.png|Kazumi Mishima Ling Xiaoyu.png|Ling Xiaoyu Alisa Bosconovitch TTT2.png|Alisa Bosconovitch Tekken_7_king_png_by_tekkensarmorking-d9un04l.png|King II Tekken_7_render_by_irancover-d8nxmsm.png|Lucky Chloe Heishiro_Mitsurugi.png|Heishiro Mitsurugi Taki.png|Taki Nightmare-0.png|Nightmare Alisa Amiella.png|Alisa Illinichina Amiella Ciel_Alencon.png|Ciel Alençon Anubis.png|Anubis Yuri_Lowell.png|Yuri Lowell Judith_(Tales_of_Vesperia).png|Judith Milla_Maxwell.png|Milla Maxwell Jude_Mathis.png|Jude Mathis Kite.png|Kite BlackRose.png|BlackRose Haseo.png|Haseo Aty.png|Aty Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh Ashen One.png|Ashen One Evan_Bernard.png|Evan Bernard Giorgio_Bruno.png|Giorgio Bruno Taizo_Hori-0.png|Taizo Hori Wonder_Momo-0.png|Wonder Momo Amazona.png|Amazona Waya_Hime.png|Waya-Hime Neneko.png|Neneko XN-L.png|XN-L Capcom Moon_Knight.png|Moon Knight Lunatemis.png|Lunatemis Kaguya_Tsukikage.png|Kaguya Tsukikage Lunarverse_13th.png|Lunarverse 13th Efanatika.png|Efanatika Diana_Aman.png|Diana Aman Oboro.png|Oboro Serena.png|Serena Ryu-1.png|Ryu Ken Masters.png|Ken Masters Chun Li.png|Chun-Li Tekken_7_FR_Akuma.png|Akuma Ingrid.png|Ingrid Juri-SFV.png|Juri Han MBison-SFV.png|M. Bison Gill.png|Gill 480px-Necalli_NPC.png|Necalli Mike_Haggar.png|Mike Haggar Batsu_Ichimonji.png|Batsu Ichimonji Morrigan_Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland Demitri_Maximoff.png|Demitri Maximoff Felicia_(PXZ2).png|Felicia Jon_Talbain.png|Jon Talbain Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko Jedah_Dohma.png|Jedah Dohma Pyron.png|Pyron Megaman_X.png|X Zero-0.png|Zero Axl.png|Axl Chris_Redfield-0.png|Chris Redfield Jill_Valentine.png|Jill Valentine Albert_Wesker_RE5.png|Albert Wesker Dante_Sparda.png|Dante Vergil_Sparda.png|Vergil Phoenix_Wright.png|Phoenix Wright Miles Edgeworth Trilogy Art.png|Miles Edgeworth Captain_Commando-0.png|Captain Commando Strider_Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu Monster Hunter (Female).png|Monster Hunter Saki_Omokane.png|Saki Omokane Hayato_Kanzaki.png|Hayato Kanzaki June_Lin_Milliam.png|June Lin Milliam Marvel_vs_capcom_3_edward_bilstein_by_kingoffiction-dbcjyq9.png|Bilstein Frank_West.png|Frank West Chuck_Greene.png|Chuck Greene Tessa.png|Tessa Arthur.png|Arthur Nathan_S.png|Nathan Spencer Kaijin_no_Soki.png|Kaijin no Soki Regina.png|Regina Sanada_Yukimura.png|Sanada Yukimura Asura-1.png|Asura Viewtiful_Joe.png|Viewtiful Joe In-Combat Transformations Volthrun_Spectrum.png|Volthur Spectrum Moon_Knight_Crescentia_Form.png|Moon Knight Crescentia Form Lunarverse_13th_(True_Form).png|Lunarverse 13th's True Form Bosses Saya.png|Saya T-elos.png|T-elos Jinpachi_Mishima.png|Jinpachi Mishima Devil_Kazumi.png|Kazumi Mishima Devil_kazuya_true_form_beta_extraction_by_jin_05-d5hamk4.png|Devil Nightmare-0.png|Nightmare Anubis.png|Anubis MBison-SFV.png|M. Bison 480px-Necalli_NPC.png|Necalli Gill.png|Gill Jedah_Dohma.png|Jedah Dohma Pyron.png|Pyron Albert_Wesker_RE5.png|Albert Wesker Marvel_vs_capcom_3_edward_bilstein_by_kingoffiction-dbcjyq9.png|Bilstein Katsuma_under_Dai_Shi%27s_influence.png|Katsuma while under Dai Shi's control Abyss.png|Abyss XN-L.png|XN-L Dai_Shi_(Dragonic_Form).png|Dai Shi's Dragonic Form (Final Boss) Dai_Shi.png|Dai Shi's final form (Final Boss) Tags and Rivals Stages To be added Soundtrack Japanese Opening Theme: * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Jq2yDske98 YUUSHA KENZAN!!!] ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Michiaki Watanabe ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Hironobu Kageyama Ending Theme: * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TemJZYCc5bc The Gate of the Hell] ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Michiaki Watanabe ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Hironobu Kageyama * ** '''Performed by:' Misato Fukuen feat. Eir Aoi ** Composed by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Lyrics by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Arranged by: Salamander Factory Insert Theme: * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgfwyfVZyng Transcending Time ~CROSS MIX~] ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Michiaki Watanabe ** Lyrics by: Nakano ★ Yō ** Arranged by: Hironobu Kageyama English Opening Theme: * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVkuQhsv3As Crisis on Multiple Earths!] ** Performed by: Transcenders feat. 6ix9ine ** Composed by: Daniel Hernandez ** Lyrics by: Jon Ehrlich ** Arranged by: Leigh Roberts Ending Theme: * Brave New World (English Version) ** Performed by: Rebecca Shoichet feat. 50 Cent ** Composed by: Rebecca Shoichet ** Lyrics by: Jon Ehrlich ** Arranged by: Leigh Roberts Voice Actors Japanese * Daisuke Namikawa - Akito Kurusu * Sayaka Ohara - Lunatemis * Ayumi Tsunematsu - Kaguya Tsukikage * Naoki Kawano - Dai Shi * Kenji Nojima - Katsuma * Atsuko Tanaka - Nina Williams, Ruby Heart, Regina * Shigeu Chiba - Amingo * Fumihiko Tachiki - Nightmare, Gill, Jon Talbain * Toshihiko Seki - Kogoro Tenzai, Hikaru Shihodou * Aya Hisakawa - Judith * Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu * Kanako Kondou - Serena * Jouji Nakata - Albert Wesker * Kikuko Inoue - Valkyrie * Ayumi Fujimura - Tessa * Takayuki Kondou - Phoenix Wright * Masumi Asano - Oboro, Blackrose * Sayaka Aida - Kite * Chiaki Takahashi - Diana Aman * Yui Horie - Silva Star * Fujiko Takimoto - Taki * Mariko Suzuki - T-elos, KOS-MOS * Yuuji Kishii - Ken Masters * Akira Ishida - Mel Masters, Gilgamesh * Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li * Miyuki Sawashiro - Milla Maxwell, Cammy White * Kiyoyuki Yanada - Mike Haggar, Blistein * Eiji Takemoto - Miles Edgeworth * Takaya Kuroda - Nathan Spencer * Yumi Hara - Kazumi Mishima * Tsubasa Yopnaga - Jude Mathis * Maaya Sakamoto - Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Illinichina Amiella * Halko Momoi - Wonder Momo * Saori Hayami - Hsien-Ko * Haruna Ikezawa - Efanatika * Kouji Ishii - Wild Dog * Eri Kitamura - Juri Han * Michiko Neya - Amazona * Nana Mizuki - Wayahime * Mamiko Noto - Ciel Alcenon * Takahiro Sakurai - X, Haseo, Guntz * Kumiko Watanabe - Klonoa * Chisa Yokoyama - Hiromi Tengenji * Hitomi Harada - Toby Masuyo * Tetsu Inada - Arthur, Bravoman * Tomokazu Seki - Viewtiful Joe * Rika Matsumoto - Pac-Man * Kikuko Inoue - Valkyrie * Kenichi Ono - Sanger Zonvolt * Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine * Hiroki Yasumoto - Asura, Guile * Hiroki Tohchi - Chris Redfield * Hiroaki Miura - Georgio Bruno * Hiroshi Kamiya - Evan Bernard * Norio Wakamoto - Jinpachi Mishima, M.Bison * Takerora - Akuma * Demon Kakka - Terror Mask, Abyss * Juhrota Kosugi - Anubis * Hiroaki Iwanaga - Rick Taylor * Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu, Rogue * Masaya Onosaka - Edward Falcon * Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland, Kai * Rie Kugimiya - Wiki, Lunarverse 13th * Chie Nakamura - Sophitia Alexandra * Daiki Yamashita - Rekka Shirogane, Zack * Yukari Tamura - Talim, June Lin Milliam * Kana Asumi - Felicia * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Heishiro Mitsurugi, Dante, Kojuro Katakura, Hayato Kanzaki * Takehito Koyasu - Sasuke Sarutobi * Kousuke Toriumi - Yuri Lowell, Gene, Strider Hiryu * Kazuya Nakai - Masamune Date * Souichiro Hoshi - Yukimura Sanada, Kilik * Takeshi Kaneshiro - Samanosuke * Toshiyuki Kusuda - Soki * Junichi Suwabe - Lars Alexanderson * Gackt - Ashen One * Ryotaro Okiyayu - Kagekiyo Taira, Captain Commando * Johji Nakata - Albert Wesker * Houchuu Ohtsuka - Heihachi Mishima * Masanori Shinohara - Kazuya Mishima * Hideyuki Hori - King II * Ai Orikasa - Saya, Tarosuke, Zaki * Hiroaki Hirata - Vergil * Takuma Terashima - Kouta Azuma * Satomi Sato - Josie Rizal * Tamaki Nakanishi - Neneko * Minami Takayama - Axl, Monster Hunter * Rikiya Koyama - Frank West * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu * Minami Omi - Xiaomu, Son Son * Isshin Chiba - Jin Kazama, Jedah Dohma, Kyosuke Kagami * Chiharu Tezuka - Akira Kazama * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Batsu Ichimonji, Siegfried Schtauffen, Haken Browning, Demitri Maximoff, Pyron English * Eric Vale - Akito Kurusu * Minae Noji - Milla Maxwell, Tarosuke, Taki * Caitlynn Glass - Cammy White * Vanessa Marshall - Regina * Dee Bradley Baker - Viewtiful Joe * Terrence J. Rotolo - Frank West * Melissa Hutchinson - Monster Hunter * Todd Harbernkorn - Axl * Gerald C. Rivers - M.Bison, Jinpachi Mishima * Erik Swint - Klonoa * Elizabeth Maxwell - Kazumi Mishima * Debi Derriberry - Pac-Man * Steve Burton - Guntz, Zack * Kyle McCarley - X * Yuri Lowenthal - Gilgamesh, Haseo * Travis Willingham - Guile, Kojuro Katakura, Giorgio Bruno * Dan Worren - Arthur * Wendee Lee - Judith, Valkyrie, Hiromi Tengenji, Wiki, Blackrose * Mona Marshall - Kite * Marc Swint - Necalli * Julie Ann Taylor - Lunatemis * Amanda Celine Miller - Tessa * Jessica Strauss - Juri Han, Toby Masuyo * Richard Cansino - Kogoro Tenzai, Hikaru Shihodou * Vic Mignogna - Batsu Ichimonji * Brad Swaile - Jin Kazama * Kira Buckland - Efanatika * Lauren Landa - Oboro * Eden Riegel - Sophitia Alexandra * Sam Riegel - Jude Mathis, Phoenix Wright * Jason David Frank - Kyosuke Kagami * Scott Adkins - Jon Talbain * Daniel Southworth - Vergil * Erin Fitzgerald - Silva Star * Bridget Hoffman - T-elos, KOS-MOS, Valkyrie * Laura Bailey - Chun-Li * Frank Welker - Amingo, Abyss, Anubis * Cristina Valenzuela - SonSon, Ciel Alcenon, Alisa Bosconovitch, Kaguya Tsukikage * Karrie Ceranean - Ling Xiaoyu, Serena * Cherami Leigh - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Lunarverse 13th * Patricia Ja Lee - Jill Valentine * David Lodge - Wild Dog * Kiefer Sutherland - Lars Alexanderson * Roy Khan - Ashen One * Jim Cummings - Terror Mask * Josh Keaton - Rick Taylor, Rekka Shirogane * T.J.Storm - Hiryu * Beng Spies - Gene * Robin Atkin Downes - Samanosuke * David Beron - Soki * Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield * Christopher Sabat - Taizou Hori, Blistein * David Vincent - Evan Bernard * Ananda Jacobs - Josie Rizal * Dameon Clarke - Nathan Spencer * D.C.Douglas - Albert Wesker * Tara Strong - Xiaomu * Erika Lenhart - Seong Mi-Na, Wonder Momo * Richard Epcar - Akuma, Demitri Maximoff * Michael Sinterniklaas - Sasuke Sarutobi * Bryce Papenbrook - Katsuma * Gina Bowes - Felicia * Hunter McKenzie Austin - Hsien-Ko, Wayahime * Kate Higgins - Talim, Amazona * Grant George - Killik * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Saya * Liam O'Brien - Asura, Gill * Robert Tnkler - Edward Falcon * Stacey DePass - Rouge * Troy Baker - King II, Yuri Lowell, Hayato Kanzaki * Kyle Hebert - Ryu, Miles Edgeworth * Alex Heartman - Mel Masters * Tara Platt - Kai * Danielle Judovits - June Lin Milliam, Kaguya Nanbu * Luci Christian - Neneko * Rob Paulsen - Bravoman * Siobhan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland * Reuben Langdon - Haken Browning, Ken Masters, Dante, Masamune Date * Johnny Yong Bosch - Yukimura Sanada, Zero * Neil Kaplan - Dai Shi * Patrick Seitz - Sanger Zonvolt * Scott Menville - Kouta Azuma * Jamieson Price - Heihachi Mishima, Pyron * David Kaye - Jedah Dohma * Steven Jay Blum - Kazuya Mishima * Patrick Ryan - Nightmare * Crispin Freeman - Siegfried Schtauffen, Reiji Arisu Reception Gallery Miscellaneous Namco_X_Capcom_Crisis_Logo.png|Game Logo Trivia * It is the only game in the Cross Crisis Series that is released for Xbox One. * In this game, Mel Masters appears as grown up young adult man and year older than Lunatemis so that makes them a rivals and then during the course of the story the lovers. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Category:Project X Zone/Namco X Capcom Series Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:Steam Category:Project X Zone Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Xenosaga Category:Tekken Category:Tekken 7 Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soulcalibur Category:God Eater Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of Xillia Category:.hack Category:Summon Night Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Time Crisis Category:Wonder Momo Category:Bravoman Category:Dig Dug Category:Yumeria Category:Street Fighter Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Category:Darkstalkers Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man X Category:Megaman X Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dead Rising Category:Red Earth Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Bionic Commando Category:Onimusha Category:Dino Crisis Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Crossover Sequel Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:CERO C Category:PEGI 12 Category:2019 Category:2019 video games Category:2019 Video Games Category:2019 games Category:2020 Category:2020 video games Category:2020 Video Games Category:2020 games Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:God Hand